Troubles in the Mad House
by SidesieJ
Summary: Sidesie J is heading back to the Asylum after getting arrested after burning up Arkham City to the ground. But she isn't exactly disappointed about returning. Sequel to Secrets in Arkham City. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Sidesie

Sideways laid in the back of the Batmobile mumbling random talk about Arkham City. I knew exactly where to take her. She will be locked up there for the rest of her life unless she becomes sane, which I doubt.

Sideways had taken over Arkham City completely. She blew down s hole in the perimeter wall causing all of the prisoners to escape, leaving her and the prisoners who she has control over left in Arkham City. To keep others from escaping she blocked up the escape hole by blowing up a nearby building, the building crashed near the entrance leaving behind a huge gravel filled rock wall. A few weeks after the takeover, Harley Quinn had mysteriously disappeared from Arkham, and last week Lukess Dire has also disappeared, she was destroying to city too much, I had to take her out of there, and put her back in the Asylum that was opening up again.

I drove down the road to Arkham Asylum when I reached the gates. Standing there was an Arkham security guard.  
"Batman, I'm glad you're here. I trust that you have captured Sidesie?"

"I have. It was too simple." I told the guard.

"Fantastic." He turned back to the other guard who was controlling the gates. "Bring him in." He told him.

I slowly drove through the gates and parked outside the intensive treatment. Standing near the doors were a group of security guards who were waiting for there next patient. I stopped the Bat mobile and opened the driver's door to step out. When I got out of the car, I moved to one of the back door and opened them. I dragged Sideway out by the shoulder out of the car and placed her on her feet.

"HEY! I was sleeping! I don't get a lot of sleep, what with making Arkham City burn to the ground!" She laughed again.

"She won't be much of a problem with her father gone now."

"Thank you Batman, you can be on your way now." Said one of the guards.

As much as I would like to put the Joker family aside for good, I didn't trust her to leave her on her own. I captured her way to easy. "It would be best if I stay for a bit longer." I addressed the guard.

"Understood." Said the guard. The guards took Sideways from my hands and began to push her into Intensive Treatment.

I followed behind the security into Intensive Treatment and down the hallways. This brings back memories years ago of when I bring Joker here causing me to run around for the entire night.

They first took Sideways through the metal detector to scan for any weapons. The doors closed behind us. "Starting scanning." I heard Cash's voice echo through the speakers. The scanning began. Blue lights ran across the guards, Sideways and I, and began to beep soon afterwards.

"She is holding weapons. As well as Batman." Said Cash through the speakers.

"Batman, I expected better from you. What'cha got there?" Sideways laughed. I didn't answer her, only because it would stir her up even more. The guards went through her and began to pull out weapons. They pulled out a chain wrapped around the band of her jeans, a gun from her waist belt and knives form her jean pockets.

"Careful with those, they weren't cheap!" Sideways joked.

We walked down the hallway, down a bridge and heading into an elevator. "How many other criminals are in here so far?" I asked.

"Not many big time ones, just many lunatics and mild patients." He reassured me. "The only big-time criminals we have are Harvey Dent, Victor Zsasz, Croc, and we have Lukess Dire coming in soon."

I eyed the guard. "Are you sure that is a safe for Lukess Dire to be-."

"Wolfie's coming? Woohoo!" Cheered Sideways. "Please can we share a cell? Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?" Sideways whined.

"Quiet prisoner!" Snapped a guard.

"Aaron cash, is that you! Daddy J has told me a lot about you, how's the beloved family of yours?" Sideways laughed.

"I said be quiet!" He demanded shoving her in the bad with his gun.

"You really shut up sometimes. It could get you in trouble." She growled at the end of her sentence.

The elevator arrived and they led her into the elevator, up the floor, and headed into the interview room.

As I stepped out of the elevator, I could see Gordon looking over some files at his desk.

"Batman, it's good to see you." He said walked over to me, greeting me with a handshake.

"You too Gordon." I greeted back.

"So you finally caught her? Good thing too, she would of destroyed Gotham soon enough. But we got that animal behind bars now." He told me, as we approached the interview room. I looked through the window to see her sitting down in front of one of the doctors with a few nurses by her side.

"Just because she is caught doesn't mean Quinn will be forgotten, she might know where she is." I told Gordon, eying Sideways carefully.

"Patient interview number one. Patient's real name is Sideways J, belonged in the care of Joker and Harleen Quinzel." The doctor spoke into the tape recorder she was holding, then placed it on the desk.

"So Sidesie, how are you." The doctor greeted her kindly.

Sideways put her feet up on the table in front her and relaxed in her chair. "Thank you for asking. I am so happy to be back in Daddy J's asylum." She smirked at the doctor.

"I'm afraid that it is not Joker's asylum, it's Arkham's." The doctor told her.

"Whatever makes you happy." Sideways rolled her eyes at the doctor.

"I see…" The doctor said uncomfprtablly. "I would like to know about your mother Harley? We would like to know if you know where she is."

Sideways burst out laughing. "I have no clue where she is! And even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

"Understood. Do you know why Lukess left you?" She asked her, not showing any sympathy

"Not really." She said, not sounding the slightest bit upset, although she did stop laughing.

"Doesn't it upset you to know that he left?"

"All I know is that he did it for a good reason." She smiled happily. Of course Sideways would say that. She is just as delusional as Quinn.

"But what if it wasn't for a good reason what if-."

BAM!

There was an explosion that broke out in the Interview room on the ceiling. The huge pieces of ceiling fell in a blink of an eye, but everyone in the room jumped out of the way of the huge pieces.

As an immediate reflex I ran to the huge metal door that separated me from the room. I tried my best to open the door, but I was unable to open it. I turned towards the guard who was in the control room. "Open the door now!" I snapped towards him.

The guard in the security room began to look very worried, he hurriedly pushed all different buttons trying to open the door. "Something's wrong, I can't open it!" He shouted back to me.

I looked back through the window to see everyone getting to their feet, all not taking their eyes off the hole gaping hole in the ceiling. Then, all chaos broke loose.

He appeared. Lukess Dire, also known as 'The Werewolf' and Sideways' boyfriend jumped into the room. As he did, the door gasped in fear and stepped away from him. The nurses ran towards him, trying to get a hold of him, but they never stood a chance. Lukess slit both of the nurses' throats with a knife when they got in range of him. He turned his attention back to the doctor, he picked up the chair that was near his and flew it towards her. The chair hit the doctor with a strong impact, knocking her to the floor with a painful yell. He walked over to the doctor, still holding the knife that was dripped with the nurses' blood. He bent over the injured woman and slit her throat.

In the mist of all of the chaos going on in that room, I was trying with all my strength to open the door.

"Ah, ah, ah B-Man!" Came a voice from a speaker above my head. I felt myself get electrocuted when I tried forcing the door open with my arm. I stepped away from the door holding my head in pain. I couldn't see straight at all and my head was spinning. "We still got a few plans that we need to catch up on, and you're not going to ruin them!" It was Harley Quinn. Harley must of somehow got into the main security room and shut down the access that the interview control room had. She had also turned on the electrical fence to stop me from getting in.

I ran back over to the viewing glass and banged on the glass, in the meantime, Lukess and Sideways were escaping. As Sideways climbed up the hole, she stopped for a moment to look back at me through the viewing glass. "Have fun chasing me around Batsy!" She laughed before she made her way out of the hole, and into the rest of the asylum.

I growled to myself and returned my attention back to the rest of the room. The guards began to take orders from Gordon. The orders were about sending multiple guards up stairs and searching the floors, which I knew was pointless. "Never mind that." I said waking towards the guards. "Protect all of the exits and make sure she doesn't get out of intensive treatment. I will search the upper floors." I ordered.

"Batman! Are you sure you can handle this?" Said Gordon.

"I am sure, she isn't as powerful without Joker around."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sidesie

"Stage 2 is complete, now we move into stage 3." Lukess told me bringing me closer to him in his arms. Lukess had changed his look slightly. He didn't wear his mask anymore, but still wore his hat, he also wore no shoes or shirt, revealing his toned abbs.

"What's stage 3?" I asked.

"We bring in some prisoners from Gotham and Arkham City. We would of brought in some from Blackgate, but we had no way of getting pass there." Lukess said stepping over the dead body of one of the many guards he had killed on this floor.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Well the guards are on the boat now, also we got a little present for you in the Penitentiary." He smiled taking my hand. We walked over into the elevator and took it down. As the elevator was going down Lukess pulled out something from the inside of his leather jacket.

"I picked up a few weapons for you, not the same, but their close." He handed me a long Chain that was extremely burnt at the end, as well as a new gun. I smiled at him and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much!" I cheered. They weren't the same, but they were enough to make me happy.

"Anytime babe. "He whispered to me. "And right now would be a good time to use them." I pulled away to notice that the elevator had stopped, standing there was Batman, waiting for the doors to open.

"Hiya Batsy! Look at my new gun!" I said pointing it at him.

As soon as the doors opened by the tiniest crack, I let the first bullet go. Batman rolled to the side and jumped onto the top of the elevator. Lukess ran out of the doors holding throwing stars in his hands, he threw them above the elevator. "Shit." I heard him say as Batman walked along the elevator. I knew exactly what he was going to do, he was trying to get through the vent on the top of the elevator. "His fault." Lukess whispered to me.

Batman open the vent, as soon as it swung open Lukess grabbed my hand and jumped out the elevator, just as the explosion went off. The elevator cable line snapped, sending the elevator containing Batman crashing down. Lukess wasn't going to wait and see if Batman was dead or not (although I highly doubt he is dead), Lukess just took my hand and ran through the metal door behind us. Lukess took out 2 guns as he waited for the door to open. "I would take out your gun as well." He told me. I pulled my gun out of my belt and prepared myself for when the door opened.

Soon enough, the loud gears in the door began to whirl as the door opened. Standing down the long hallway was a couple of guards, holding guns, but they had their back to us. But I knew how to get their attention. Lukess and I began to shoot at the guards, as soon as our gun sounds went off, the guards turned around to see who was firing. The guards were about to shoot as us, what was left a least, but we soon took them all down before they could even shoot one bullet. We were now walking down a hallway in the holding cells, as we did; I heard an alarm go off. It was beeping loud over and over, with a woman's voice saying _warning, intruder in the holding cell. _Lukess took me down a few hallways, some would be deserted, some would be crawling with guards, but we could handle them with ease.

Soon we arrived at the entrance that we came in, but we were too outnumbering to fight them off. About 10 guards stood by the door, holding guns and looking outside. We definitely had to take a different way out. I looked up and saw metal bars planted over a vent. The vent wasn't very big, but it was big enough for us to crawl through. A few stray leaves laid on the floor below the vent, indicating that the leaves must have come from the other end. I took Lukess' hand and pulled him over to the vent. I mouthed the words 'boost me up' to him. He got down on 1 knee and linked together his fingers, creating a small platform. I stepped onto his hand and he boosted me up to the vent. I grabbed a hold of the bars I pulled on them, hoping they were capable of being open, but they were screwed on tight, out of my league of strength. I turned back down to look at Lukess and mouthed, 'it's screwed shut.' I jumped off his hand. And he got to his feet. 'give me a boost', mouthed Lukess. I got on a knee and let him step on my hands. I lifted him up, biting my lip so I didn't make a noise; I didn't want to distract the guards. He grabbed onto the bars and lightened the weight I was holding. I looked up to see him clench on 1 fist, soon coming out of his knuckles were long metal claws that just past the length of his fingers. I remember back in Arkham City, I gave him the operation to surgically implant them in his knuckles before he left. He inserted the tip of one of the claws into a screw on the vent bars, and began to unscrew it. He continued to unscrew the bars until it was undone. He jumped off my hands and placed the vent bars on the ground. I boosted him up again and he crawled into the vent. The vent was just big enogh for him to turn around to me. He reached down and took a hold of my hand and helped pull me up. I climbed into the vent and scurried through the vent.

We took random turns every now and then, that would make us turn around, but we finally found the exit of the vent. Lukess kicked the vent repeatedly 3 times, until the vent opened for us.

She quietly moved away from the front door that was filled with guards, Lukess said that we needed to go to the boat house. So we slowly snuck out of Arkham North, through Arkham East and finally made our way through Arkham West to the boat house.

Lukess and I snuck over to the boat house. I looked over the Asylum to see guards all over the place, holding guns and waiting for us to fall into their prey.

"How are we going to get those prisoners here without them getting shot?" I asked.

"I sort of figured that that would be a problem, so Harley set something up."

Just then, the frequency of the loudspeakers was ringing in my ears, and I heard Mommy Quinn's voice boom through the speakers.

"Okay boys, I got a little deal for ya! I'm going to let you all go, BUT you have to help me clean up the security around here. Have fun!"

The guards in Arkham West paused for a minute and looking pretty panicked. There was a long silent paused all around, Lukess, the guards and I were just waiting for something to happen, then it did. Yelling and Screaming came from the Intensive treatment as guards poured out of the doors some holding guns (they must of got the guns from dead guards in the Intensive Treatment.

Lukess pulled 2 barrels from the boat house. He pushed pone in my direction as he sat down on one. We both just sat back and watched the bloodbath take place in Arkham West.

After a entertaining show the bloodbath, Mommy Quinn's voice boomed through the speakers. "Good job. Now, go clear out the mansion!" The prisoners seemed a bit hesitant, but they all soon began to walk out of Arkham West and into Arkham East.

It was time to get moving. The boat that was full of prisoners was close to docking, about 5 minutes away.

"Wait, I got you something." Lukess said, getting up from the barrel. I watched him walk over to a briefcase sitting on the ground in front of an empty shelf.

He bent down and opened the briefcase, and pulled out some clothes. "Harley got you a sexy outfit for you. He handed me the pile of clothes and I began to unfold the clothes and look at them. On top was a white lab jacket with a name tag, belonging to some doctor. Under the lab coat was a very short midriff, strapless top. It was a black top with a zipper and a dark blue hem. And what was let was a new pair of black skinny jeans and black platform boots. Over all, I loved the outfit so much, it was extremely hot!

"Guess you're playing doctor here." Lukess chuckled.

I went behind a shelf wall and striped out of my old clothes and into my new outfit. I walked out from behind the shelf and into Lukess' view. I gave a little twirl.

"What'cha think?" I asked Lukess seductively.

"You look sexy, babe." He gave me a little wink. He glanced out the window of the boat. "They're here." He said, getting back from the barrel. He walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a quick fire gun and a few hand guns that seemed to blend into the shadows.

He gave me 2 hand guns, as he walked out of the boat house and onto the boats. I followed him by his side as we approached the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lukess

I watched as Sidesie gave the run down on the Asylum. She was ordering, threatening, and the occasionally killing or severely hurting the prisoners. My eyes never left her, as I stood to the side. I was glad that I was her boyfriend. If it wasn't for her, I would be still be a clueless murderer, or worse, Catwoman's assistant. She was the best thing that have ever happened to me.

"Um Boss? Where do you want this?" Asked a prisoner, stepping off the boat onto the dock. The prisoner was carrying a giant glass coffin with another prisoner. The glass was foggy and blurry, but I knew it was Joker lying half-alive in that coffin.

I turned to Sidesie, to see her not smiling at all, she was just staring blankly at the coffin. I knew that look of Sidesie's. That was the look of complete sadness and longing. She gave me that look when I had to leave Arkham City, it was such a horrible look that it almost tricked me into staying, but I knew I had to leave. "Take him to the medical facility." She ordered, "There should be a autopsy room down a few halls." She ordered.

This was our plan. Cure Joker, give him the asylum and kill Batman. Although I was with Sidesie, I did not like him, at all. And I doubt he likes me. But I don't need him damn approval of me or anything.

The guards walked off with the ice coffin and Sidesie turned her attention back to the prisoners with her hard business-like expression.

"Now, get to killing the security and look out for a giant rodent!" She yelled.

Sidesie began to walk off to the direction of the Medical Facility. "So how exactly are we going to cure Joker?" I asked following by her side.

"The same way we were going to before, the walking refrigerator is going to help us whether he wants to or not." Sidesie paused then continued. "That reminds me, we need that guy, where is Frosty?"

"A couple of guys are heading over to his place to pick him up and drag him back here." I slipped my arm under her coat and wrapped it around her bare waist. Sidesie giggled as we continued to walk.

We finally arrived outside the medical facility building and walked into the doors of the medical facility. We followed the prisoners with the glass coffin through the many hallways deeper into the heart of the building. It was a wonder that I knew this place, it was a good thing I actually took the time to study a map of this place, that useless studying actually came in handy, though it was the first thing where studying actually came in handy. If I remember correctly, the autopsy lies ahead after a few turns. The prisoners pushed the giant double-doors open with the glass coffin.

"Hey, careful with him!" Sidesie snapped.

"Sorry boss." Mumbled one of the prisoners.

"I still can't believe a teenager is our boss." Said the other prisoner as they carefully placed the coffin on one of the three autopsy tables.

"Well get used to it! Now, go into the Intensive Treatment and check if Batman is still laying down dead as a doornail, if not…" Sidesie slid a finger across her neck, signalling to kill him.

The prisoners left, and began to mumble to each other, no doubt complaining to each other about the asylum.

Sidesie walked over to the glass coffin, and gave a long miserable sigh. She rested an elbow on the glass and looked down miserably. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, we will get freeze and cure him." Even though it meant torture for an eternity from Joker, it would also mean the happiness of Sidesie, which I cared about more. I planted a small kiss on her forehead and looked down. Through the cold, icy mist of the glass you could see the purple suit, and the green hair of the almost dead corpse lying there, still in the same position from when we from him. A smile on his face and dying with a final laugh.

I felt my phone vibrate for a call; I picked it up and answered it. "What is it?" I asked.

"Boss, Batman has been spotted near the medical facility." A distressed prisoner said.

My eyes went wide with anger. "You idiot! Why didn't you shoot the bastard!" I raged through the phone.

"We tried, but he disappeared into the building before we could do anything." The prisoner sounded scared, before the wrath of me.

"Well you better find him before I shoot _you _down!" I hung up without another word. I turned back to Sidesie. "Batman survived and he is around the medical facility now."

"How long do we have-." Suddenly the doors of the autopsy room burst open and Batman was standing there. Ready to fight, but unlike us, he didn't have the will to kill us nor did he have any guns. With no hesitation I pointed the machine gun right at him, and let out the long line of bullets. A bullet hit him, and he grunted in pain, but he also let off a smoke bomb, blinding me and Sidesie. I grabbed Sidesie wrist to keep track of her. I shot a few blind shots into the smoke, when suddenly I heard an even louder grunt that was obviously Batman's. The smoke cleared and I could see the figure of Batman, but I could also see the outline of someone else, standing close to Batman.

The rest of the smoke cleared and I could see a boy, about Sidesie's age standing there holding a large knife in Batman's arm. He was moving the knife, trying to keep him controlled with pain. But Batman was able to see through his pain. He grabbed the kid and threw him off. I tried to shoot Batman again, but Batman quickly ran out of the room. "That's it, I am going after him!" I yelled angrily as I ran after him. Leaving the mysterious boy and Sidesie alone in the autopsy room.


End file.
